<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nong Stress Ball by Kolsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132687">Nong Stress Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi'>Kolsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behind the Scenes, Fluff, Gulf POV, M/M, Skinship, Slow Burn, TharnType, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Галф, оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Пи, и натыкается на большие улыбающиеся глаза Мью. Этот взгляд вызывает внутри чувство, которому Галф не может дать точного названия. Оно колеблется на кончиках пальцев, без конца пытаясь окончательно сформироваться. На данный момент Галф решил назвать это теплом.</p><p>Набор случайных моментов во время съемок TharnType. Часть 1/21 Скиншип</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nong Stress Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.<br/>Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.</p><p>Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Галф угощается фруктами со столика с закусками. На съемочной площадке душно — микрофоны записывали шум кондиционера, поэтому пришлось отключить холодный воздух. Он чувствует знакомое прикосновение рук Пи'Мью, обвивающих его талию, и с трудом сдерживает улыбку. Старший похлопывает его по животу в ритме барабанной партии, которую изучает. Галф может распознать ритм. Совершенно не из-за того, что сам срывал все репетиции Пи, нет.</p><p>— Камера, — шепчет Пи'Мью ему на ухо. Он всегда так делает, всегда подчеркивает, что прикасается к нему из-за социальных сетей или ради закулисных видео. Перестраховка, видимо. Абсолютное <i>no homo</i>.</p><p>Галф не возражает. Ему нравится, насколько внимателен его старший, нравится как Пи предан фан-сервису и фанатам, делая всё, чтобы они были довольны. В конце концов, у Пи'Мью больше опыта в подобных вещах. Галф не смотрел "What the Duck", когда он выходил в эфир, но провел исследование после того, как получил роль в "TharnType". Он помнит, как нервничал из-за любовных сцен, но, увидев игру Пи'Мью в роли При, понял, что беспокоиться не о чем. Черт, актерская игра была настолько хороша, что он даже немного возбудился. Но речь сейчас не об этом.</p><p>Пи'Мью хватает его за живот, сжимая детский жирок. <br/>— Яй Нонг — мой Нонг-антистресс. Как антистрессовый мячик, — говорит он Галфу и смеется своим низким игривым голосом. Галф наслаждается этим смехом.</p><p>— И о чем Кхун Пи переживает сейчас, если ему нужен антистресс? — спрашивает Галф, оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Пи, и натыкается на большие улыбающиеся глаза Мью. Этот взгляд вызывает внутри чувство, которому Галф не может дать точного названия. Оно колеблется на кончиках пальцев, без конца пытаясь окончательно сформироваться. На данный момент Галф решил назвать это <i>теплом</i>.</p><p>Пи'Мью пожимает плечами, дергая Галфа вслед за движением рук.<br/>— Кое-что, о чем мне давно не приходилось думать. </p><p>— Кхраб, — кивает Галф. — Проблемы с девушкой? — Мью кладет подбородок на плечо Галфа.</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает Пи пренебрежительно, — у меня никогда не было проблем с девушками, — снова слегка высокомерно смеется он.</p><p>Галф полагает, что Пи'Мью прав. У такого красивого и обаятельного человека, как он, не должно быть никаких проблем в общении с женщинами. Интересно, сколько девушек было у Пи? Просто любопытно, конечно. Галф протыкает большой кусок ананаса зубочисткой. </p><p>— Потом дай и мне кусочек, — говорит Мью. Он хихикает в шею Нонга, опаляя теплым дыханием его кожу. </p><p>Галф надеется, что Пи'Мью не заметит мурашек, и кружит зубочисткой над клубникой. <br/>— Как насчет этой? — он чувствует, как Мью качает головой. </p><p>— Слишком большая. </p><p>— Можно подумать, ты не съешь ее целиком — говорит Галф, в ответ на что Мью обиженно тыкает его в живот. <br/>— Эй, — ворчит он, — прекрати говорить правду. Ладно, давай большую, — он открывает рот, чтобы Галф покормил его. </p><p>Галф смеется и вместо клубники берет один из больших ломтиков дыни. <br/>— Настолько большой подойдет? — спрашивает он, поднося фрукт своему старшему. </p><p>Мью смеется и наклоняется за дыней. <br/>— Ты так жесток со своим Пи, — он закидывает весь ломтик в рот за один укус, и Галф подавляет желание сглотнуть. Ананас на столе точно вызывает слюноотделение.</p><p>Пи'Мью вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на Галфа. <br/>— Сладкий, — отмечает он. — Но не такой сладкий, как мой Нонг-антистресс, — и снова сжимает животик. Галф не может перестать улыбаться. Эта улыбка широкая и искренняя из-за <i>тепла</i>, наполняющего его всякий раз, когда он смотрит на пи’Мью. Можно так улыбаться перед камерами, фанатам нравится такая реакция.</p><p>— Будь осторожен, — предупреждает его Галф, — иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя, — это шутка, которую они придумали в самом начале. Пи'Мью сказал это однажды после того, как Галф похвалил его игру на воркшопе. <i>Будь осторожен, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя.</i> Галф так и не смог забыть это предупреждение от своего красивого Пи. </p><p>Эти большие блестящие глаза Пи'Мью, часто зачарованно осматривающие Галфа. Как Пи удается делать свои глаза такими выразительными? Галф пытался повторить взгляд дома перед зеркалом, но его детское лицо просто выглядело смешным. У него не было ни такого же "набора" выражений лица, как у Пи'Мью, ни такой же яркой внешности. Милый, ребенок, прелестный — то, с чем Галфу приходилось работать.</p><p>Мью кивает и хмыкает, соглашаясь. <br/>— Ничего. Есть вещи и похуже, — он улыбается, и Галф чувствует, как его снова наполняет тепло.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Поцелуи Пи'Мью такие нежные. По ощущениям почти как с девушкой. Такие мягкие и приятные, как будто Галф драгоценен для него. Но это, конечно, не так. Сейчас он даже не Галф. Он Тайп, и эти поцелуи для него. Они принадлежат мальчику, во многом похожему на Галфа, но это <i>не он</i>. Эти поцелуи не от Пи'Мью, а от Тарна. Быть актером так странно. Галф думал, что, играя в BL, он будет забывать свою жизнь, превращаясь в совершенно другого человека. Но "быть Тайпом" так удивительно похоже на "быть Галфом", что порой Галф сам не уверен, чью реакцию снимает камера.<p> Видеть Пи'Мью в действии... Галф никогда не испытывал ничего подобного раньше. Будто Пи думает сразу и обо всем — как лечь, чтобы не раздавить Галфа, как повернуть голову, чтобы предоставить камере лучший угол обзора. Думает о таких нюансах, как быстрые ухмылки и горячие взгляды, придающие глубину любовным сценам. Да даже то, как он поддерживает шею Нонга, когда они целуются на кровати. Это напоминает Галфу, что он в хороших руках профессионала Пи'Mью. </p><p>Иногда Галф теряет себя на мгновение, забывая, что он Тайп, и врывается языком в рот своего Пи. В эти моменты он ничего не может с собой поделать. Иногда Пи'Мью отвечает взаимностью, и Пи'Ти начинает терять терпение.<br/><i>"Помните о рейтинге, ребята"</i> — фраза, которую можно услышать от Ти чаще всего.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Камеры выключены, съемочная группа закончила на сегодня. Пи'Мью и Галф медленно и осторожно переодеваются в большой гардеробной, стараясь не запачкать макияжем свои белоснежные рубашки. Галф никогда не знает, что сказать в такие моменты. Иногда Пи'Мью разговаривает, иногда молчит. Галф обычно просто подстраивается.<p>— Тьфу. </p><p>Галф смотрит на своего старшего. Его рубашка распахнута, грудь обнажена. Нонг помнит, как прикасался к этой груди, проводил рукой по коже, царапая ногтями. Он чувствует фантомное ощущение тела Мью на кончиках пальцев. </p><p>— Что-то не так, Пи?</p><p>Мью смеется, рассматривая себя в зеркале. <br/>— Это все из-за того, что я так много ем на съемках, — объясняет он. — Кажется, толстею, — и щипает себя за талию. Очертания его пресса все еще видны, хотя, возможно, заметны не так сильно, как раньше. </p><p>— Кхун Пи пора сходить в спортзал, — дразнится Галф, и Мью смеется еще громче. </p><p>— Я ленивый! Мы просто можем практиковать больше любовных сцен, — его большие глаза сужаются до идеальных полумесяцев, когда он смеется, показывая, что шутит. </p><p>Галф ощущает себя Тайпом сейчас, удивленно оглядывая комнату, как будто ответы на его вопросы висят в воздухе, и их можно увидеть. А у Галфа сейчас очень много вопросов. Для начала: что за теплое чувство охватывает тело? </p><p>— Какой наглый флирт, — отвечает Галф и тихо бормочет следом, — не знаешь, когда нужно его отключить? — Мью смеется так много, поразительно. Но это нравится Галфу.</p><p>Пи'Мью морщит нос и снимает рубашку. Галф восхищается чувственностью такого простого действия. Он сразу вспоминает сцену в душе: Мью толкнул его в ванную, приблизился и снял рубашку, ни на секунду не теряя это дразнящее соблазнительное выражение лица. Сейчас же Пи'Мью даже не пытается быть сексуальным, но Галфу все равно очень трудно сосредоточиться. </p><p>Галф снимает свою собственную рубашку, намеренно делая свои движения максимально незаметными. Чтобы показать, что он даже не пытается никого впечатлить. Так никто не может обвинить Галфа в том, что он старается быть сексуальным. Возможно, это одна из причин, из-за которой его приняли в актерский состав. Гнев, замешательство, подавление сексуальности — то, что Галф может показать. </p><p>Он слышит, как Пи'Мью застегивает сумку. <br/>— Я пойду первым, — говорит Пи и выходит за дверь до того, как Галф мог ответить.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мью тянет Галфа за майку сзади, пока тот не падает на колени своего Пи. Руки Мью направляются прямо к привычному месту — талии Нонга. Галф улыбается, наслаждаясь объятьями и теплом. Почему он не может получать удовольствие, будучи в объятиях?<p>— Закулисное видео, — шепчет Пи'Мью. </p><p>Раньше Галф думал, что сидеть на коленях у мужчины странно — ощущаешь себя девушкой. Он и раньше сидел на коленях друга в шутку, имитируя женский голос и "флиртуя". Типичные развлечения во всех школах для мальчиков. Но сколько бы раз он ни сидел на Пи'Мью, — а теперь уже много раз — он никогда не чувствовал себя неловко. Он все еще ощущает себя мужчиной. И что, если ему нравится чувствовать себя защищенным? Парни тоже могут наслаждаться этим, разве нет? Галф почти в любой компании был самым большим и высоким, поэтому приятно было почувствовать себя маленьким хоть иногда. И пусть на самом деле — хотя он будет спорить с каждым, кто упомянет об этом — Галф выше, чем Пи'Мью, но он все же меньше в целом. </p><p>Галф изо всех сил старается не прижиматься к Пи. В конце концов, ему нельзя выглядеть слишком довольным. Его роль как цундэрэ заключается в том, чтобы время от времени сопротивляться своему Кхун Пи, заставляя его добиваться ответных чувств.</p><p>На самом деле, Галф чувствует, что с ними все наоборот. Он пытается открыться для знаков внимания Пи'Мью, старается оставить достаточно места для двух человек в своем мирке. Чаще всего его старший использует эти возможности, и Галф наслаждается ощущением рук Пи'Мью на своем теле. Иногда его руки вокруг плеч, иногда на ноге, иногда держат руки Галфа, но чаще всего они на талии. Это любимое место Галфа, и, очевидно, Мью тоже. </p><p>Но бывают и моменты, когда Мью, кажется, не замечает его открытых приглашений, и Галф сразу начинает думать, как казаться более доступным. Незаметно, конечно. Цундэрэ ведь. Возможно, он подойдет поближе к Пи'Мью под предлогом участия в разговоре или кондиционера рядом. И только тогда его старший возьмет на себя инициативу и подарит объятия, которых Галф так жаждет. </p><p>Потому что это правда. Галф начал желать этих прикосновений. Мог ли он что-то с этим поделать? Пи'Мью мягкий и уютный, несмотря на подтянутые руки и грудь, которые Нонг замечает только потому, что его старший беспокоится о весе, а не потому, что он оценивает его. Галф где-то читал, что людей успокаивает легкое физическое воздействие, и, возможно, именно поэтому он испытывает такое удовольствие от этих объятий. Они заставляют его чувствовать себя любимым, даже если это не так. Этого ощущения вполне достаточно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он умирает. Галф умирает, и его здоровье не восстанавливается достаточно быстро, чтобы противостоять потоку пуль, летящих в него. <p>— Где ты? — он рычит в микрофон на наушниках. </p><p>Трое его врагов падают замертво, и персонаж Пи'Мью появляется позади них. У Галфа достаточно здоровья, чтобы нырнуть в переулок, пока Пи'Мью добивает остальных. </p><p>— Извини, на, — Пи'Мью звучит совершенно не искренне. Похоже, он смеется над ним. Нет поводов для смеха, Галф почти умер. </p><p>— У меня нет аптечки, — ворчит Галф. — Я использовал ее в последний раз, когда ты оставил меня без прикрытия, — на этот раз Пи'Мью не скрывает своего смеха. </p><p>— Сам виноват, ты всегда нападаешь без меня.</p><p>— Ты слишком долго тянешь.</p><p>Мью смеется еще сильнее. <br/>— На такое мне еще не жаловались.</p><p>Разум Галфа быстро наполняют грязные мысли. Он тяжело сглатывает. Его персонаж стоит на месте, здоровье медленно восстанавливается на экране. Гнев испарился, сменившись внезапной застенчивостью. </p><p>— Яй Нонг?</p><p>Взгляд Галфа мечется по комнате. <br/>— Чего тебе? </p><p>— Хочешь, дам свою аптечку? — в ответ Галф выдыхает, почесывает голову и корчит недовольную гримасу. </p><p>— Я в порядке, кхраб. Давай просто подождем здесь, пока я восстанавливаюсь, — они перезаряжают свое оружие, проверяют инвентари и смотрят на карту. Еще несколько улиц до следующего чекпоинта. </p><p>Галф и сам не хочет звучать так грубо, когда они играют в видеоигры. Не хочет относиться к этому так серьезно. Просто он чувствует себя иначе, зная, куда лучше пойти и какое снаряжение использовать. Это как актерская игра. Реплики, сценарий и реквизит — в игре так же, он должен управлять персонажем. В реальности же у Галфа нет сценария или цели, которой он должен придерживаться. Он просто... Галф.</p><p>— Готов, Кхун Пи, на? — на этот раз он пытается сделать свой голос приятным. </p><p>— О, ты вдруг стал вежливым? — ухмылка Пи'Мью практически слышна. — Яй'Нонг планирует быть милым со мной теперь? </p><p>Голос Галфа возвращается к привычному тону. <br/>— Не испытывай судьбу, Пи. </p><p>— Все в порядке. Яй Нонг очень миленький, когда серьезничает, — его смех звучит все так же громко через гарнитуру. </p><p>— Пи!</p><p>Галф благодарен, что старший не видит его сейчас, не видит глупой улыбки на его лице. Тепло распространяется где-то в животе, там, где у рук Пи'Мью пожизненная бронь. Оно движется к его груди и кусает щеки. <i>Пи'Мью думает, что он милый?</i></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сегодня Галф чувствует себя просто великолепно. Он хорошо позавтракал, кондиционеры работают на полную мощность, а его волосы ведут себя особенно послушно. Он приближается к Пи'Мью сзади, обхватив руками его талию. Неожиданное прикосновение пугает Мью, заставляя его взглянуть через плечо. <p>— Что… — Пи'Мью замолкает и смеется. — Я подумал, что ты призрак, — он тянет руки Галфа вперед, чтобы Нонг обнял его крепче. Такое привычное тепло медленно обволакивает Галфа, и он улыбается, чувствуя триумф из-за того, что его прикосновение принято.</p><p>— Зачем призраку тебя обнимать? — он бормочет себе под нос. — Кто вообще первым делом думает о призраке, а не о человеке, которого обнимает каждый день?</p><p>— Ау, какой злюка, — хнычет Пи'Mью, и его глаза становятся умоляющими, — разве я не создан для обнимашек?</p><p>Галф притягивает его к себе и прижимается к плечу в ответ. Да, создан именно для обнимашек. <br/>— Ну, ты потолстел, и теперь точно нужен для обнимашек, ага, — дразнится он. </p><p>— Ау! — Пи'Mью полностью поворачивается и обхватывает Галфа вокруг талии. — Нонг так жесток со своим Пи! — и начинает мять живот Галфа.</p><p>Вскоре они оба смеются, и к ним присоединяются члены съемочной команды, краснеющие при виде обнимающихся парней. Галф до сих пор не знает, что это за тепло, но он знает, что ему оно нравится, и что он хочет удержать его так можно дольше.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>